Schmetterling
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Manchmal reicht es einfach zu wissen, dass man nicht alleine ist mit seinen Problemen.


**Titel:** Schmetterling  
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** keins  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Kategorie:** Drama/Freundschaft/Familie  
**Wortanzahl:** 991 Wörter  
**Warnungen:** SSV  
**Inhalt:** Manchmal reicht es einfach zu wissen, dass man nicht alleine ist mit seinen Problemen.  
**Disclaimer:** Leider nicht meins.  
**A/N:** Eine FF für comment_fic. Inspiriert durch diesen Prompt.

.com/comment_?thread=38204623#t38204623

Bei Facebook gibt es die sogenannte Butterfly-Gruppe. http: / www. facebook. com /group. php?v=wall&gid=8530282758

Wenn du dich selbst verletzt und damit aufhören willst, lass dir einen Schmetterling auf deine Pulsader malen oder tätowieren oder was dir einfällt. Wenn du dich ritzt, stirbt der Schmetterling, aber wenn du es nicht tust, lebt er weiter. Du darfst den Schmetterling nicht selbst entfernen (also wenn er z.B. nur durch Filzstift aufgemalt ist), sondern er muss von alleine verschwinden.

Auch wenn du dich nicht selbstverletzt, ist der Schmetterling für dich da. Kennst du jemanden, den du liebst und der dies tut? Male einen Schmetterling auf dein Handgelenk sowie den Namen deines geliebten Menschen und zeige ihm wie sehr du ihn liebst und das du daran glaubst, er kann es überwinden. Zeige ihm deine Unterstützung.

Genau über dieses Projekt ist meine FF. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ich kann dieses schlimme Thema (und dieses tolle Projekt) euch etwas näher bringen!

Gewidmet ist diese FF Shayla, Starbuck (Nine) und To-chan, meinen drei besten Freunden, die mir grad durch eine schwere Zeit helfen und mir durch ihre Unterstützung zeigen, dass ich nicht alleine bin. Ich werde euch ewig dafür dankbar sein!

**Schmetterling**

Zuerst fiel es ihm gar nicht auf.

Es ist relativ klein im Gegensatz zu ihren anderen Tätowierungen und dann auch noch meist verdeckt durch ihre Stachelarmbänder. Doch als er es zum ersten Mal richtig sah, konnte er später nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Ein Schmetterling mit Tonys Namen darunter.

Sie ist normalerweise kein Mädchen für so was... unschuldiges. Ihr ganzes Sein ist manchmal wie ein kleines Kind, doch die Sachen mit denen sie ihren Körper schmückte, waren meist eher ihrem übrigen Aussehen angepasst.

Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er ihren Faible für alles Dunkle, Düstere und für den Tod verstand, aber ihr musste es gefallen. Nicht ihm. Ihm konnte so was nicht gefallen. Nicht nach dem was er alles schon in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Sowohl bei den Marines als auch beim NIS/NCIS.

Er wollte Abby immer wieder fragen, ob der Schmetterling mit Tonys Namen eine spezielle Bedeutung hatte, doch dann wurde ein Petty Offizier brutal mit einem Messer erstochen und danach wurde ein kleiner Junge auf seinem Nachhauseweg entführt.

Es kam immer wieder was dazwischen und das Bild des kleinen Schmetterlings verschwand aus seinem Gedächtnis, bis... bis er auf einmal die gleiche Tätowierung einige Wochen später noch mal sah. Dieses mal jedoch auf dem Handgelenk seines Senior Field Agenten.

Sie hatten gerade den Mord an einer 5köpfigen Familie aufgeklärt und er wünschte sich nur nach Hause um an seinem Boot zu arbeiten.

Er wollte vergessen wie das blonde Haar des kleines Mädchen sich so hell hervor hob gegenüber ihrem rotem Blut, wollte vergessen wie der kleine Junge in seinem Bett lag und seinen Stoffhund umarmte als er (hoffentlich) den Schuss nicht spürte, der ihm jegliche Chance nahm jemals wieder mit seinem Kuscheltier zu spielen, und er wollte vergessen wie die Eltern nichts ahnend im Bett mit ihrem kleinsten Kind in der Mitte da lagen und nie wieder die Chance haben würden mit ihren Kleinen zu kuscheln. Alles nur, weil jemand entschied, dass Geld mehr wert ist als das Leben von 5 unschuldigen Menschen. Er wollte all dies vergessen. Er wollte nur noch sein Boot und seinen Bourbon. Alles was ihm half einfach nur noch zu vergessen.

Nur aus den Augenwinkeln und fast ganz in Gedanken versunken, sah er wie Tony langsam über seine Pulsader an seinem linken Handgelenk strich. Kurz blitzte etwas Schwarzes auf und neugierig versuchte er so unauffällig wie möglich Tony zu beobachten, während er weiter seine Sachen zusammen packte um zu gehen. Dieser merkte davon nichts und strich weiter konzentriert über sein Handgelenk ... oder besser über das Schwarze und schob dadurch auch seinen Hemdsärmel so weit hoch, dass er es endlich erkannte.

Ein Schmetterling... auf dem Körper von Anthony 'Tony' "Schürzenjäger" DiNozzo? Kurz dachte er daran Tony oder Abby (er erinnert sich jetzt wieder an ihren Schmetterling!) zu fragen was diese Tätowierung bedeutete, denn es musste eine Bedeutung geben. Weshalb sonst hatten wohl die beiden Personen, die er absolut nicht mit so was Süßem und Zerbrechlichem wie Schmetterlingen in Kontakt bringen würde, beide die gleiche Tätowierung. Wobei sich auch noch die Frage stellt, seit wann Tony ein Tattoo akzeptierte. Hatte er Kate nicht einmal gesagt, dass er so was nicht leiden konnte?

Doch ebenso wie bei Abby wurde er abgelenkt und er vergaß all seine Fragen.

Es gab Hinweise auf eine Terrorzelle, die ein Navy-Schiff als Transportmittel nutze. Jeglicher Gedanke an seine drei Lieblingsworte Keller, Boot und Bourbon verschwanden. Jetzt zählte es nur noch diese Bastarde zu fangen und auch wenn es ihm fast leid tat, die wirklich verdiente Erholung für sein Team zu streichen, sagte er ihnen, das ihr freies Wochenende gestrichen sei.

Es vergingen ein paar Wochen bis er wieder an die Schmetterlinge dachte.

Er sah jedoch nicht ein weiteres Mal Tonys oder Abbys Schmetterling, sondern er entdeckt einen Neuen auf dem Puls einer Augenzeugin. Wie er nach einem zweiten Blick feststellte, schien es jedoch kein Tattoo zu sein. Es sah nach ... Filzstift aus? Aber warum sollte man sich selber mit einem Stift anmalen und dann noch so etwas?

Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, klärt ihm das junge Mädchen auf. Sie hatte seinen Blick bemerkt und normalerweise würde er sich treten, dass er so auffällig war, aber diese Gedanken verschwanden schnell als er hörte was ein Schmetterling an gerade dieser Stelle bedeutete.

Danach konnte er nicht anders. Wann immer er die Chance hatte, versuchte er unauffällig Tony und Abby zu beobachten. Versuchte Hinweise darauf zu finden, ob das junge Mädchen die Wahrheit erzählte hatte.

Es dauerte ein paar Tage doch durch einen "Unfall" durch den Tony sein Hemd wechseln musste und ein unauffälliges Hochschieben von Abbys Armband bei einer Umarmung wusste er die Wahrheit. Es tat ihm weh, dass sie ihm nicht so vertrauten um ihn die Wahrheit sagen, aber er verstand sie beide. Nun war es jedoch Zeit, dass er ihnen zeigte, dass er bei ihnen war.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich mal freiwillig tätowieren würde, aber so vieles wurde anders als er zum ersten Mal stürmisch umarmt wurde von einer kleinen Goth und zum ersten Mal das schüchterne Lächeln seines Senior Agenten in Baltimores sah. Ohne es zu richtig merken, fand er eine neue Familie und Familie unterstützte sich.

So kam es, dass er knapp eine Stunde später den Tattoo-Laden mit einem kleinen Schmetterling auf seinem linken Handgelenk verließ und als er zwei Tage später am Wochenende Tony und Abby zum Abendessen einlud, zusammen mit ihnen einen Film ansah, sie später in seinem Gästezimmer schlafen ließ und ihnen eine Gute Nacht wünschte... da bereute er es nicht.

Er bereute es für keinen Moment, wenn er Tony auf sein Handgelenk schielen sah, dieser seinen eigenen vorsichtig berührte oder wenn er zu ihm kam um mit ihm zu sprechen, anstatt eine weitere Narbe auf seinem Handgelenk zu hinterlassen um den Schmerz zu vergessen. Den manchmal... manchmal brauchte jemand nur einen kleinen Beweis, dass er mit seinen Problemen nicht allein war und wenn es nur ein kleiner Schmetterling war.

Ende


End file.
